memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Battle of Chin'toka
FA status Nomination ;Second Battle of Chin'toka: Might as well nominate all articles linked to in this msg. -- Redge 15:52, 13 May 2004 (CEST) : Archiving: Originally tagged as "Featured" by User:MinutiaeMan at 11:02, May 16, 2004. --Alan del Beccio 21:47, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Reconfirmation Nominated en mass in 2004 with the other Dominion War battles at the time. This article would require a blurb if reconfirmed, and I have no opinion either as of yet on if it should. - 06:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *I've done a once over on this, and while I've attempted to address most of the problems I found, the battle and aftermath parts of the article still come off as predominantly hyperbole IMO. I can't find references to some of the assertions that were made before I removed them, such as the existence of a Allied reserve force, so I'm forced to oppose the reconfirmation. Considering that the problem is most of the article, a full five supports would seem to be called for. - 07:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *I'll also oppose reconfirmation, give the lack of citations for some references.31dot 09:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) No Galaxy class starships Does anybody but me notice that there are no Galaxy classes in this battle even though in the other battles they have always been shown prominently. Hazzer 02:11, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :You're right, I checked my screencaps, no vessels in this episode or battle. --Jörg 07:41, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :: Convenient how they disappear just as the Nebulae reappear. --Alan 17:22, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Background I removed: :"This battle bears strong resemblance to during the in the 19th century. During this battle, a Russian fleet using new explosive shells destroyed all but one of the ships making up a Turkish fleet." Needs to be more than just an observation here. --Alan 22:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I removed: : :MA isn't meant for speculation/commentary on what might have happened.– Cleanse 11:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Cant figure out how to do it but the Allied Belligerents should read "Romulan Star Empire" Not "Romulan Empire" thanks! :It actually links there, and the short version was used due to the size of the sidebar and the length of the phrase. -- sulfur 15:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Breen Casualties It says in the sidebar that the Breen lost 4-5 ships, but I only recall seeing one destroyed and another disabled. What's the source? - Mitchz95 00:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Name I know that this battle wasn't explicitly named, and that in that case we can give it a name - but I'm worried this article's name is factually wrong: briefly mentions a Dominion counter-attack having taken place. so the battle described on this page would be at least the third major battle of Chin'Toka. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:44, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well there was battles going on the whole time after the Federation captured Chin'Toka, for example in the episode The Siege of AR-558 (episode) the Defiant engages Jem'Hadar ships. The title is referencing the second battle of two major fleets engaging in the system during the war. --BorgKnight (talk) 02:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm aware there were all kinds of skirmishes through most of season 7, but that particular engagement sounds pretty major. This was weeks after the first battle of Chin'Toka, and "siege of AR-588" would strongly suggest that Dominion forces were active in the system during that time, but yet it was called " the Dominion counterattack", the being the key word here. Sounds like a major attempt to retake the system. I can see your point though, it's sometimes hard to establish exactly what should count as a battle. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :If I remember correct the Admiral said that they broke through the Federation line at several points. You could call those skirmish, won by the Dominion. But there wasn't a large battle like the first one until the Federation sent in a large fleet. --BorgKnight (talk) 03:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) There was no mention of a large fleet, but there must have been, since the Romulans suffered significant losses. I'm not sure which episode you are talking about when talking about those skirmishes, but if you're refering the dialogue I think you are, those would have been the early phases of the battle in this article rather then isolated incidents. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm talking about the Season 6 finale in which the battle took place. And there doesn't need to be mention of the large Federation fleet, we saw it leaving DS9. And then when they reached Chintoka we saw them engage the large Dominion fleet. Now there were ongoing battles that were seen and mentioned in dialogue in The Siege of AR-558 and Image in the Sand. Worf referred to the system as an ongoing battlefield when the defiant was attacked. I will say though that the Romulan response to the Dominion counterattack in Shadows and Symbols could be consider a large battle. The others I would call them skirmishes. That's me saying that now, the term wasn't mentioned in dialogue. --BorgKnight (talk) 17:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC)